


dress

by findingpeterpan



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: One-Shot, pre-relationship zenmasters, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingpeterpan/pseuds/findingpeterpan
Summary: Jackie can't find a dress for prom. Takes place in season one.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	dress

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I suck at titles.

Jackie Burkhart was always prepared. She liked being prepared; it gave her a sense of control, in a way. 

So, when Michael had decided he wasn’t taking her to prom, and instead Pam Macy, things sort of unraveled. First, she ran home to cry and take her anger out on her dress. She wasn’t going to prom anymore and money didn’t really mean anything to her, so why not? Soon enough, the sparkly red dress was ripped at the seams and looked absolutely dreadful. 

She then went back to the basement and watched The Price is Right with Steven Hyde. He wasn’t bad company and neither of them was going to prom. Except, she kind of wanted to go and after a couple of moments of crying and wearing him down, she’d gotten Point Place’s rebel to take her. 

Now her problem was not having a dress. The dress she was going to wear, well that couldn’t be fixed. At least in the time she had before she had to go to Steven’s. There was also nothing in her closet that would work for the occasion. Jackie Burkhart hated not being prepared. 

The mall was as crowded as it could be, and with a lack of luck in finding anything, the girl was about to burst into tears again. 

“I hate stupid Michael Kelso.” She muttered to herself, looking around at each and every store. She looked at her expensive watch and sighed. There’d be barely any time for hair and makeup now.

What, or should she say, who, she didn’t expect to see was Hyde walking through, looking even more miserable than she was. 

“Steven!” She called out, adjusting her shopping bags. “Steven! Hyde!”

He turned around and sighed, expressively showing how much he regretted that small decision. “What do you want?”

Jackie ignored his question and put a smile on her face, “What are you doing here? The prom’s tonight.”

“I came here for a freakin’ suit. For tonight.” He ran a hand through his hair. 

“Well, I’ll join you. That way our clothes can match.” She said excitedly which only earned a dirty look from him.

“No.”

“No?”

“Yeah, no. I have to spend the whole damn night with you and your blabbering. Let me do this in peace.” He was walking away, but Jackie managed to match his pace, talking quickly,

“Steven, this is important. Everyone is going to be there. My popularity is on the line. I can’t have you dressed like a hobo even if you are poor and dirty. I’m a cheerleader, Steven, and the prettiest girl in school and I have a reputation to keep. If you could just listen, you would know how important it is for us to look like we at least coordinated our outfits. Please, Steven.” 

“Would you shut up?” He told her, as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Hyde then rubbed his eyes and looked around, “Fine, you can join me. Just don’t talk.”

Jackie’s mood instantly rose and she clapped her hands. “Oh, yay!” She then handed her bags to him and looped her arm through his.

“Okay, so I need to find a dress. I was thinking maybe blue because that’ll bring out the color in your eyes. Also, you can’t wear your sunglasses-”

“I said no talking.” 

“Oh, hush.” She led him to a dress shop, where she scanned through the clothes. Her arm didn’t leave Hyde’s, perhaps because if it did, he’d probably already be in the basement. 

After several stores, she still was frustrated beyond contempt. “I can’t find anything!” 

“Well, hurry up. You don’t have that much time left. And I still need to find a decent shirt.”

“Well, I’ve looked everywhere. All those dresses are either too much or too little or someone’s already wearing it.”

He shrugged her arm off, “How do you know what everyone is wearing?”

“Because I’m always prepared. I needed to know what everyone else was wearing so I could stand out and not have the same dress as everyone else.” She explained as if it was obvious. 

“Well, I’m going to the thrift shop.”

“What? Why?”

“To buy a suit, man.” Her eyes instantly widened and she looked at him as if he was crazy. 

“You cannot buy used clothes.”

“Yeah I can.” Hyde headed to the store, with Jackie rambling on about something he couldn’t care less about. 

“I cannot be seen here. Thrift stores are for poor people. Steven are you even listening to me?”

“No.” Unlike Jackie, it only took Hyde mere minutes to find everything he was looking for. When he met back with her, she was tapping her foot, her gaze constantly moving around. She jumped when she saw him but focused her attention on the clothes. 

“I guess this is okay.” She sighed, then continued, “Wait, you’re missing a tie.”

He shook his head, “I don’t need a tie.” 

“Yes, you do.” She pulled him with her as she scavenged through. “God, purple is such a hard color. How am I supposed to find a tie that will match?”

Once Jackie stopped complaining, she did find a bow tie that matched. With the excessive amount of talking already, Hyde just decided to agree. He didn’t want to deal with any more arguments with the loud girl. 

“Pay for this now. I still have to find a dress.” 

“You’re taking forever, man. Just find something so I can go home.”

“Fine!” She stomped through the racks. She had to say, the clothes weren’t half bad. For a poor person, at least. She liked several tops and there was the pants she always wanted. It would look amazing with a pink sweater and… no she had to focus. All the luck she should’ve had in the beginning seemed to come now. On the back of the rack was the prettiest purple dress she’d ever seen. It was ruffly and girly and so perfectly Jackie. It seemed to match Steven’s clothes pretty well too, at least as best as she could hope for.

“Steven!” She called, who seemed to be distracted by some band tee. 

“What?” 

“I found a dress. Oh, isn’t it perfect?” She pulled it out and showed it to him in which he just gave a bored nod. After looking for some accessories that would match, she paid. They were in the parking lot, when she asked, 

“Do you want me to take you home? Or you can just come to my house? You can shower there. I have this really nice lavender shampoo and it smells really good. You can also watch me get ready. Steven, I can show you how I do my makeup and hair and we can take pictures too.” 

“I’m good. I gotta do something anyway.” 

“Oh okay.” To be honest, she was kind of disappointed, and dare she say, a bit sad too. Jackie was really enjoying Hyde’s company, more than she’d like to admit out loud. He was definitely the coolest of the group and she really liked spending time with him. 

“You’ll pick me up?” She smiled and nodded.

“Yes. Be ready and don’t be late. I want to have time to take pictures.” 

He just shook his head, but she could see the beginning of a smile form on his face. “’Kay, bye.”

And really in that moment, she didn’t care that Michael was taking Pam Macy to the prom or that she only had a couple of hours to get ready. She had a good time and could only hope that prom would be as much fun as the day was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the characters were written okay. I'm sorry for not updating on my other story. Had some things going on. Hopefully, I can update this weekend. Comment what you think of this story. Should I write stuff similar to this too?


End file.
